Shattered
by Jywy
Summary: It's only the matter of time, for Camp Half-Blood to know Percy's secret. This is a Perico fanfic, meaning PercyxNico. Absolutely no Annabeth bashing. Told in Percy's POV. No smut, sorry. -ON HOLD-
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, here I am, attempting a Perico Fanfiction. I have read so many good ones I just had to make my own. XD This is not a lemon, so no sex scenes. Sorry sick minded fools. XD **

**And thanks so much, to ****Make-it-Now-or-Never, they Beta read this! :3 **

**Warning: I suggest you not to read this just so you can flame and go hatin' on this pairing. If you flame, flame the quality of my writing. I want to be a good writer, not hear people bashin' others opinions. If you absolutely hate this pairing, it's obviously best you stop reading now. **

**Disclaimer: Aww… can't I pretend to be Rick for a day? **

* * *

"It's only the matter of time. You can't hide forever." Annabeth said.

"I know, I know." I bit my lip.

She smiled softly. "Come on now, it isn't that bad."

I looked down at my shoes.

"So, what are you thinking, Percy?" She asked.

"I don't know, I don't know. I… I need more time to think about it…" I mumbled.

"They will find out eventually, Seaweed Brain."

"And what about you?"

"Hm? Me? What about me?"

"What would they think of you… if they knew?"

"I'll be fine, Percy. Don't worry about me." I just stared at the wood floor.

"Think about it some more, Percy." Annabeth got up out of her chair. I watched her reach her hands up and stretched her back. "What ever you do, well, I'm here to support you. Even if the world turns against you."

My head felt a bit warm at that. "Thanks Annabeth, you're the best."

"I know I am." She grinned in a small, 'I'm just joking' smile. "See you later?"

"Ya. See ya." She exited the cabin. I sat on the bed and stared at the light blue-green ceiling. I am such a cheap person.

You may know me as Percy Jackson, the hero, the one that vaporizes evil, the hero who held the sky who Annabeth, who waved away his own chance of immortality just for Annabeth. A person who would do anything for his friends. Well, you flatter me if you thought of it that way. I guess not all of it is entirely false, but you definitely shouldn't give me that much credit.

Especially when some of those things aren't the way you would think about it. I'm definitely not blaming Annabeth for anything. She's awesome. We basically know everything about each other. Heck, she had and still is pretending for me just so she can cover my secret, a secret I'm sure would get me doomed. She does all this for me, and what do I do? Nothing. Absolutely nothing.

"Don't be like that." She replied when I told her this. "You did hold the sky for me! You're my best friend. We're a team. It's just what friends do."

Ahhh… Annabeth is just amazing like that. If it wasn't for her, I would be seriously doomed.

There are people who like to keep their little romantic relationships a secret. They don't want a lot of publicity and gossip about them. Then there are people who would use others to fake their relationships just so they can hide something. Like the fact that I'm bisexual. And I'm truly in love with this boy, not Annabeth. People don't like the fact I could feel the same way about boys as much as girls.

The first boy I liked was in 5th grade, his name was Cain. Cain Justomon. He was actually friends with me once. We would sneer at the popular kids and we would sell out candy together. The more I was with him, the more I liked him, to the point that I kissed him. It was just a tiny kiss, only on the cheek, but he was really grossed out. He basically told everyone in the school that I was gay. He started to hang out with the exact boys we would cuss at before. He and those guys would approach me and asked if I was gay, though they used a more inappropriate term than that.

I could have told them I was bisexual since I also had tiny crushes on girls when I was younger, but what would that matter? Cain would start kicking me around and sneered at me like I was shit. I started to get into fights. Girls would sneak mean glances at you and whisper with their buddies. If anyone actually didn't have problems with homos or bisexuals, they wouldn't show it. It was lonely.

Now whenever I think back about that day, I really wondered why I had liked that sucker in the first place. I had met Grover in 6th grade. He never seemed to be the homophobic type, but you never knew. I was so desperate, and he and I became friends pretty fast. At one point, I did tell him about it. He just smiled and said he didn't mind. That was a big relief. And now here I go again, just utterly in love with this guy.

"Why aren't you disgusted?" I asked Annabeth after I confessed I liked him one day. "I mean, there is also the fact that I'm like three years older than him!"

"Three years is nothing bad, Percy. I mean, you're not a forty-five year old stalker man eying a thirteen year old."

"Now that's just creepy." I laughed with her, while I shudder at that thought.

I did tell Annabeth I was bisexual before I met him though. It was just after we got the Golden Fleece. Annabeth and I were last checking on the chariots for the chariot race. I figured if she told me about her life, about her dad and everything, it just wasn't fair that I was holding back information. I kind of blubbered and made a fool of myself just telling her I was bisexual. I dreaded the worst.

Let's just say, 'She was fine with it' is really an understatement. In fact, she was so interested that I was bisexual; she asked so many questions like I was the key to passing the next history test. It was a bit shocking and scary, and I had to beg her not to tell anyone. She complained, but in the end, she agreed somehow… how did she put?

"I will help you… well just a bit…well ok maybe more… but just because you're my friend. Well, I guess also the fact that this would be quite interesting…"-I gulped at this-"you owe me big time!" She had that little grin of hers, and I felt my cheeks get warm at it. I must admit, there was something about her that most girls didn't have. I couldn't exactly pinpoint what that was.

We focused more on the race, though it was kind of hard with her looking at me with creepy interest every five seconds. And after we won the race, she kissed me on the cheek, I mean, in front of the whole crowd! The victory of the chariot race seemed microscopic compared to that. But that was all before I met _him._

Perhaps it was the way his dark hair stood out in different angles, tempting you to stroke them. Or how his eyes glanced down at his shoes from time to time, and you would catch that tiny rare smile. And his bangs would cover his eyes slightly, and suddenly you had that urge to brush them out of the way, just to see those dark eyes. Whatever it was, he just stole my heart without trying. And here I go again, rambling about him. You probably already know who he is, I have been told (more than once) that I was really, incredibly oblivious.

Anyway, I suppose I should, as they say it, 'spill the beans'. But I mean, who would want to spill beans? It is wasting food and it makes a mess. Unless you're feeding them to the ducks. Ok, ok! Fine, I know I'm changing the subject! I'm sorta, not really but actually truly and utterly in love with Nico di Angelo.

* * *

**Percy rants. XD **

**Please spare me! Don't eat me! It's the first time I ever wrote a story focused around love! I know, I'm lame. And yes, this is the first yaoi story I have attempted, too. Though it is logical that if this is the first love story I've made it obviously should be the first guy/guy one, too… I think. XD Oh don't worry about me, I lack common sense.**

**So what do you all think about this? Do I suck at writing love stories? Or perhaps I suck at writing in general? XD It's only the first chapter, you can't expect that much. *defensive and takes cover under a Fanta flavored lip smacker***

**I'd love it if you leave a review! :3 Any suggestions are welcomed! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to my Beta, otherwise I would be turning Percy into a chick. Because of scary consequences, I tried to make him manlier. Tried. **

**And thanks to all the reviews! 3 **

**Lovely Geck: *glomps* THANK YOU!**

**readerlover821: I know! :D CUTE! Thank you ! 3 I try my best at grammar! (sometimes, LOL XD)**

**22random ninja22: THANKS! By the way, did I mention that I LOVE your Pen name! Horray for Randomness and Ninja awesomeness!**

**ttme123: Yes, yaoi. XD And wassup? AND YOU BETTER RE-READ THE SERIES! :O And no, I'm not watchin' Black Butler. (SUBS FOR THE WIN!) AND CAN YOU BELIEVE SCHOOL IS TOMORROW ALREADY!? I already failed it! D: Hope you don't get tossed in the trash can or evil teachers or creepy buildings… like… one of mine…**

**XTheSonofHadesX****: Thank you! :D **

**Make-it-Now-or-Never: Hello, Beta. Stop cussin' :P **

Probably two minutes after Annabeth left the cabin, she came right back in.

"Percy! You have archery with Will! He's wondering where you are!" Great. Archery sucks.

"He probably just wants to use me as an example and watch me make a totally fool out of myself." I mumbled, taking a step out of the cabin.

Annabeth was smiling evilly. "I'm watching this one."

"What?"

"I'm watching your lesson today."

"Why? I mean, don't you have to like, dig holes with some Aphrodite camper today?"

"Uh, Percy? It's called tumbling. Nothing to do with digging holes. And no, today I don't have it. Leaving me to have a nice break." She grinned.

"Um, sure. But when were you so interested in watching me~"

"Fail? I love to watch you fail." She said. "Besides, I have a feeling today might be extra interesting."

"Why?"

"Oh, just a feeling."

"And what's with the smirk?" I asked questionably.

"Nothing. You know how I love to watch you struggle against tiny things." I groaned. I had a feeling she was watching me for a better reason than just watching me struggle in archery.

*~0~*

Today, there seemed to be a bit more people in the archery crowd.

"Rachel!" Annabeth shouted and dashed away from my side to her. I was relived not to have her grin only two inches away from my face. But I didn't know why Rachel was here. She didn't have archery at this time. Before I could do anything else, a curly haired boy ran towards me.

"Grover?" I asked. "What are you doing here? And why is Rachel here too?

Grover half snorted, half smiled. "Girls, you know... They dragged me here."

Annabeth dashed back towards us with Rachel at her side.

"Hey Grover!" Annabeth said.

"Hi Annabeth."

"SHUT UPALREADY YOU GUYS!" Will was on top of a rock trying to shush the crowd. "The lesson has already begun like a year ago! Grab your bows already!" I followed the crowd. I snuck a look behind me, and I saw Grover looking quite uncomfortable with Annabeth and Rachel chattering excitedly about something. Those two seemed to get closer and closer by day. I faced the front and my eyes widened.

"Hi." A dark haired boy said.

"N-Nico?" I gasped.

"Surprised ya?"

"Seriously, Nico! You need~"

"Or am I getting to boring for you?" He asked a tiredly, as though he hasn't been sleeping for a while.

"No! You just surprised me!"

A small, strained smile appeared on Nico lips before he turned his head away from me to look at the lake. His black hair seemed to look softer compared to the glittering background of the lake. The sun's rays seemed to touch the top of his hair, making the tips of his hair burnt red.

"PERCY AND NICO! THE BOWS ARE OVER HERE! NOT IN THE LAKE!" Will's voice snapped. I caught my hand in mid-reach for Nico's hair. I quickly put it behind my back, hoping that Nico didn't notice. I grabbed random bow and when dashed in a line. In the corner of my eye, I caught Annabeth and Rachel giggling at me.

"Sorry, Will." Nico said, still taking his bow. "I just got here and I want to look around and enjoy camp Half-Blood."

So smooth! I wanted to kill myself for looking like idiot. And when did Annabeth and Rachel became one of those creepy girls? They must have noticed the whole time that Nico has been there and just wanted to watch me reaction. I groaned. To make matters worse, I was aware of Nico standing behind me now. Of all lines he chose to go behind me? Just my luck. My palms were sweaty. Rock. I tried to focused on that rock Will was standing on earlier. It is gray and a bit brown. It is kinda smooth looking, too, not many edges. Suddenly, the rock had Nico's hair. AHHH! Stupid imagination! I shook my head and tried to concentrate on a piece of grass…

"PERCY!" a voice broke my thoughts.

"Wh-what?"

"Are you listening?" Perhaps I should have tried concentrating on this archery lesson rather than a blade of grass…

"Percy, demonstrate for us." Will said.

I gulped. I grabbed my bow and waited, feeling uncomfortably warm. Will blew his whistle twice. I shakily walked up to the shooting line.

"Percy, one leg in front of the cone and the other behind it!" I adjusted. "Percy, your shoulders should be perpendicular to the target." I rolled my eyes. What was the difference, anyway? He kept pointing out all my mistakes, until finally he blew the whistle once. My hands were sweaty. I looked at the target and shot, hoping it will at least hit the target this time. But instead, the arrow decided to fly above the target, and went straight into the woods. I sighed, wishing I could just hide.

"Nice try, Percy." Will said. I just walked to the back of the line, staring at the grass. Archery hates me.

Practice droned on. The sound of annoying whistles blew. I watch Nico lift his bow smoothly and shot. It went in the yellow range, the range where the bulls-eye was in. I felt a bit jealous. He lifted his arms to aim again, and this time I caught something strange.

When he lifted his arms, his black shirt that was obviously too small for him, went up, too, revealing his pale skin and bloody ace bandages wrapped around himself, obviously covering something bad. What happened? Shouldn't that hurt? Shouldn't he get nectar for that? And did he even tell anyone? I watched in disbelief as he kept shooting his arrows. I couldn't see his face expressions, because I was behind him. Will blew his whistle a lot for people to stop shooting. Then he blew it three times and they went off to get their arrows. I waited for Nico to get back. There was no way he wasn't pain, unless somehow the bandages were fake. Though it didn't seem exactly right to wear bloody bandages for no apparent reason.

As soon as Nico came back with his arrows and put them down, I grabbed his shoulder.

"Nico," He lowered his head and twitched a bit when I said his name. "What happened?"

"What do you mean?" He asked, his head still looking down. I placed my hand under his chin to lift his head up, but he turned away.

"Nico, I saw your cut. Don't hide." I grabbed his chin and tried to lift harder this time. His head slowly turned to me. He looked me with shock.

"How?"

"Don't question me! Why didn't you tell anyone? And why didn't you get nectar?" I asked. In the corner of my eye, I saw people stopped what they were doing to look at us. I realized I was probably talking too loud.

"N-nectar?" Nico trembled and blinked, as if he just begun to realize something could actually help him. His face seemed very tired and worn out.

"Gods, Nico! You're even more stupid than me!" I glanced observed they eyes staring at me. "Does anyone have nectar? Ambrosia?"

Everyone shook their heads, very confused. "There is nectar inside the clinic. What happened?" Will asked.

I lifted Nico's shirt a little, the bandage suddenly became loose and unraveled, revealing a two inch in length in a quite deep gash. Nico winced at the pain. Will's eyes widened. "What happened, Nico?"

"Nico!" Rachel gasped. Annabeth was gaping at the Nico.

"Get him to the clinic! Quick!" Will waved his arms wildly at the stunned us.

Right. Clinic. Nico was starting to lean on me like he was about to faint. I bit my lip. It did not look like he could walk that far to the clinic. I slid one arm behind his back and used the other and slipped it under his knees, flipping Nico up in a… well… Princess hold.

"P-Percy!" Nico was shocked, and waved his arm around just like Will had done and nearly smacked me in the face. Dang, this guy was light.

"Sorry, but we have to get you there fast." And I tried running to the cabin, almost loosing grip on Nico. He quickly held on around my neck, making my heart beat pound a bit. I just walked fast. Rachel, Annabeth, and Grover followed me.

"Ow…" Nico complained.

"That's what happens when you get dumb, Nico!" I said sharply.

"Uhhh…" he groaned. His eyes were closed, and his curly lashes were making me more nervous.

"Seriously!" Rachel was fuming at my side. "Nico, why didn't you tell us about it? I saw him first when he got here and saw him yawning, and groaning a bit. I asked him what was wrong but he just said shadow traveling made him tired! Seriously, Nico! I asked you to rest but you just wanted to..ummm..to do other things! Why didn't you tell us! Scaring us to death like that! Oh, and I think Nico is drooling on you. Anyway…" Rachel went on and on. It may seem mean, but we all knew that Rachel talked a lot when she was nervous. Annabeth was silent, obviously thinking and Grover was chewing on a soda can. I glanced at Nico, who seemed to have fallen asleep. And indeed, warm liquid was soaking my shoulder's sleeve. Grover ran ahead and opened the door for us, cold air bursting out.

Chiron was in his wheel-chair form, probably just about to get out of the clinic. He looked a bit bewildered about me carrying Nico, which made me feeling a bit jumpy. "Well, what do we have here?" He immediately examined Nico's cut.

"Is this all?"

"Ya, I think so." I replied, laying the sleeping Nico down on the bed. Annabeth held Nico's head for me, making sure I didn't accidently crash his head too hard on the pillow.

Chiron had the glass of nectar. I nudged Nico to wake him up. "Nico?"

He didn't move.

**So, how was the story? And how's the pacing? Too fast? Too slow? Reviews would be much appreciated! And suggestions are welcomed! ^^ (AND SUBS FOR THE WIN, TTME123 and**** Make-it-Now-or-Never! :P**** ) **

**Also, I have school now and I won't be able to update as fast. Sorry. D: But I shall still keep writing! Love it if you leave a review! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Me sorry for not updating! D: Seriously, the first week of school, MORE THAN 100 VOCAB WORDS TO STUDY? Getting kicked out of lunch tables for no apparent reason (other than being a freshman) and having to do homework in the middle of the night isn't fun… so sorry. D: I have underestimated school and home work. I am so sorry for not updating for a half year. D: **

**And for my Drew Fanfiction….that one shall take a while to finish. O.o I barley have time to do that one. **

**I have been told and I can see that my plot is a bit fast… and I don't want it to be fast! **

**Anyway, thank you wonderful reviewers for making me a better writer! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. **

* * *

Gone, again.

Perhaps I should start from the beginning.

Terse summary of what happened last night: I couldn't get Nico to wake up but Rachel sure did by slapping him and whispering weird things in is ear. Chiron nearly poured the nectar on his face and then shooed us out of the clinic. We attended dinner and campfire normally and went to sleep.

So now it's morning and I opened the door to the clinic, expecting Nico somewhere. Instead, I see Annabeth and Rachel, with furrowed brows and worried eyes, chattered amongst themselves.

"It can't be starting already, can it?" Annabeth was saying in a tone of disbelief. Rachel pressed her lips together and looked at me. Annabeth turned her head with startled eyes in my direction.

"Morning, Percy." Rachel greeted though she seemed a bit distracted.

"Hi, Rachel. Ummm… did I interrupted something?" I asked. Annabeth gave me a "well duh" look before shifting her eyes to Rachel. Rachel only stared at the floor.

"Oh, not much. Don't worry." She answered, which actually made me more worried.

"What happened?"

"Well…" Rachel started.

"Nothing. We will talk about it later. It's breakfast time anyway." Annabeth cutted. She brushed passed me, avoiding my eyes. Those gray stormy eyes had an intense look in it, clearly showing that she was worrying about something worse than what is for breakfast. I knew those eyes too well. Rachel smiled meekly, and followed Annabeth out the door. I took a last look around the clinic, just to make sure I didn't miss Nico anywhere, and I left the clinic.

At breakfast, I sat next to Annabeth for two reasons. One, was because of our whole reputation thing which still made me feel guilty. The other was that I had to talk to her anyway.

I searched the cafeteria, noticing Nico wasn't anywhere to be seen.

"Where's Nico?" I asked Annabeth.

"He left." She said shortly.

"What?" I was shocked. "But what about his cut? And where?"

Annabeth observed around the loud cafeteria before answering. I noticed a few campers' head quickly turned away from us, obviously giggling.

"I don't know about his injury, but according to Rachel, he shadow traveled to Florida for some… business." She whispered. "Rachel and I think that something strange is happening, and Nico seems to know what it is, but he's not telling Rachel. I do have an assumption… but no. It can't be." She shook her head violently.

"What can't be?" I asked.

"Well, it may not be, but for the worst case scenario~"

"YOU BROKE MY LUCKY CAT, DIDN'T YOU?" A loud, terrible voice that nearly made me jump out of my skin echoed in the cafeteria. Only the sound of something being thrown in the trash can could be heard.

"What? I did not!" I saw a boy shout.

"Liar! Did too!" The girl was accusing. She threw a pancake that didn't go very far.

"Hey! That was my pancake!" The boy got out of his seat.

"You deserved it! Without my lucky cat, I can never eat pancakes in peace!" The girl was waving something that looked suspiciously like a sausage.

"That was not_ any_ pancake! It's organic!" He protested.

"Iris campers…" Annabeth muttered, as Chiron went over to admonish the two campers.

"Soo… what was that again?" I asked Annabeth.

"Never mind." She sighed.

"Just tell me!"

"No. It's absolutely spurious. Forget it. Let's find Nico."

"What?" What the heck was Annabeth doing?

"You wanna find Nico?"

"Uhhh…"

"Then let's find Nico." She got up with her tray and went towards the trash can.

What the heck was that for? Annabeth wouldn't just go all the way… where? To Florida? To Florida just to find Nico? There had to be another reason. And what in the name of Aphrodite is Nico doing in Florida? I wolfed down my pancakes and followed Annabeth.

"Hey! Why are we going all the way to Florida to find Nico? I mean, he's fine, right?"

"Why are you even complaining?"

"It's useless, Annabeth! He's not gay!"

"He's single." She replied automatically, since we had this argument for some years.

"But not gay."

"He was fine when he was in your arms." She smirked.

"It was just 'cause he was weak! Otherwise he would have killed me!"

"He so totally liked it!"

"Liar, he probably went to Florida to get away from me."

"Relinquish! You're losing."

"What? Relish?"

"Relinquish!"

"Meaning…?"

"You're dumb."

"Hey!"

"Just joking, it means you better give up or else I'll put you on a plane with _him_." He smirk was growing and becoming very scary.

"What?"

"You two would be screaming and holding on to each other like little cute gerbils and-and SQUEEEEEE!" She squealed, cutting the circulation on my arm by grabbing.

"You scare me…" I tried to pull away.

"And both of you would think that you were going to die and then be like "I love you!"and~"

"Annabeth!" I hissed in horror, hoping that no one was listening to us, which was impossible. Looks of part interest and part confusion were making me more nervous. Annabeth dragged me to Chiron.

"Chiron," Annabeth said, loud enough so everyone could hear. "Percy and I want to visit Florida!"

My ears caught the sound of Aphrodite girls giggling in the distance.

Chiron raised his eyebrows. He was also one of the few who knew Annabeth and I weren't really dating, thanks to my mom. And he seemed to know where Annabeth was getting at, because he said "Are you sure you wish to go now? The lucky cat broke today."

"They had it ready for weeks, Chiron! Who cares about the lucky cat?"

Chiron paused considering.

"Then you may go." He answer simply.

"Thanks!" And she dragged me away.

By the way, I had no idea what they were talking about, either.

"What are we doing?"

"We are going to Florida!"

"Now?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes. "Yes!"

"How?"

"Stop asking! You will see! It's really new but I heard it hurts a lot."

"WHAT?"

Annabeth opened the door to Cabin 14. The smell of burning incense blasted out. In the middle of the room was a low table with a tea set. Prisms hung by the windows, spreading the light of rainbows everywhere. The walls were light colors of pink, orange, yellow, green, blue, and violet smooth, wavy horizontal stripes. There was a gumball machine. Colored paper and pencils in bags hung on the bunks. A girl was sketching something in one bunk. Another girl was holding a huge, swirly rainbow lollipop on the other side of the room. It seemed really peaceful. And colorful.

Until the girl threw the lollipop. She probably aiming at us, but the aim was terrible, the lollipop shattered in colorful pieces as it hit the wall.

"What was that for?" I shouted at the girl, realizing it was the same girl that was accusing a boy about breaking a cat.

"You can't travel today, the lucky cat broke. You might die." I realized she was talking to Annabeth, not me. Her dark hair was in a braid, which she tugged at constantly.

"What travel?" I asked.

"Please?" Annabeth ignored me.

"No." And she ran into another room that seemed to be the bathroom. The door slammed shut, and the whole cabin was silent.

"Ohhh…" Annabeth said after a while of silence, looking defeated.

"Look Annabeth…" I started.

"You fools want to try rainbow traveling?" A voice from the other side of the room called out. I turned around to see another girl.

"Yes, please!" Annabeth didn't even look fazed at being called a fool. Someone must be up. And what was rainbow travel? Are we about to be shot across a rainbow to Florida?

"I'm Vanessa. Please don't mind Lily. That cat was a gift from her grandmother, who passed away recently. Somehow it broke."

"I assume this cat isn't like, a live breathing and living cat?" I had to make sure.

"Oh no, _Percy_." Vanessa responded. I still wasn't used to having so many people knowing my name without me knowing them. " It's called a Zhao Cai Mao in Chinese which means lucky cat. It is supposed to bring good luck to this cabin and contribute to the feng shui."

"Uhhhh…" was my brilliant response.

"Sorry to interrupt, but can we hurry, please? I don't want to lose track of Nic- uhh, waste anymore time of the day! We planned lots!" Annabeth said.

"It's real simple, really." Vanessa reached deeply in her huge pockets. She took out two, three inch long quartz shaped thing. It was extremely flashy, very reflective. But instead of reflecting images, it reflects colors. It had a sharp tip on it.

"This is titanium quartz." Vanessa said. "It increases the enjoyments in your life and will take away sadness. It opens all 7 chakras!"

"Chakra?" I asked.

"You know, the energy in your body! Like the green one stands for love and…"

"Ok, but how is it made? How does it work?" Annabeth asked.

"Uhhh, I don't know. You will have to ask someone in the Hecate or Hephaestus cabin. They helped us. And how does this work? Well, say where you want to go."

"Florida." Annabeth and I both responded.

Then Vanessa grabbed Annabeth's hand and stabbed it with the quartz.

"Hey!" I screamed, and my arm automatically rose and smacked Vanessa in the face. Though it didn't do much but had me offer my hand for her to stab with the other quartz. In my peripheral vison, I saw Annabeth reaching grabing the quartz at the same time I stabbed. All this happened so fast in confusion, I my nerves ignored the pain in my hand. A blinding flash of florescent colors came from Annabeth's hands, probably from the quartz as I later realized. More rainbow light blinded me. Then it turned golden, and I felt I was roasting myself. My skin felt sticky, and I squinted, trying to adjust to the light. I saw Annabeth in front of me. A very wet Annabeth. Before I could say anything, a spray of water flew at me.

"Hey! This is a new shirt!" I complained, and tried to minimize the damage of my new, once-clean collared shirt. I had put this on instead of my usual Camp Half-Blood T-shirt. It was black, and I try to wear something nice when, uhhh… I think a certain person would be around.

Annabeth was laughing her butt off. It was then I realized I was outside, not inside a cabin. The sun was blazing, and I was sitting on grass with some sprinkler around us. This must be someone's yard. Annabeth's laugh was getting more obnoxious as she pointed at my face.

"What?!" I demanded.

He face was now in the grass, making herself look like a cow.

"What is it?!" I shook my head and rolled my eyes, and I checked my shirt for damages. That's when I realized.

I was the Son of Poseidon.

"Ok, Annabeth. You can stop laughing." I said, sheepishly.

"What's so important about that shirt that made you think you weren't the Son of Poseidon?" She smirked

"It's new!" I hissed.

"And why would you wear such a fancy, new shirt of the very day we're out to search for… oh I don't know. Nico?" She raised her eyebrows.

"What? No, I didn't know we were going to search for him before I put this on!"

"But you still thought you were going to see him today."

"That doesn't affect anything!"

"So why this apparel, Percy?"

"I-I felt like it!"

"Sure."

The sprinklers was coming back for us, and I was glad to have this distraction. We got up and dashed away.

"Ok, umm where are we?" I asked

"Florida."

"Very helpful. Where in Florida?"

"Some… where…"

I rolled my eyes. The Florida heat was already getting us. I remembered the time I was in Miami. But this was no Miami. There wasn't any palm trees. Just a little dirt road with a few low ceiling houses with a ton of yard space.

"What do we do now?" I asked.

"Follow the road." Annabeth was just as confused. But walked on the road until we stopped at a new road perpendicular to the one we were on. I concentrated on the street sign name.

"Sadeh road?" I read it over and over again. What a strange name.

"Ya…" Annabeth squinted. Then he face lighted up. "Perfect!"

"What?"

"Percy, if you were Nico, where would you be?"

"Huh?"

"Think!"

"Uhhh if I was Nico…" I thought for a while

"And?"

"I would… be… Nico?"

Annabeth sighed in despair.

"I mean, he would not be in Florida, he would like…"

"There is graveyard over there to your left."

Oh. I totally saw that.

"Is that an orange tree in the graveyard?" I asked Annabeth.

"Ya…"

Under the tree were two figures that seemed to be having an intense conversation. One I could identify as Nico, the other I had no clue.

"Nico!" I ran towards him.

"Percy! Wait! Wow, of all graveyards in Florida, he was right here…" Annabeth probably said more, but I couldn't hear.

Then I saw Nico's face. He looked shocked and horrified, making me nervous.

"No! Go away!" He yelled.

Then I noticed the guy next to him.

"What a lovely surprise." He said.

The bright Floridian rays of skin cancer seemed to have suddenly disappeared.

* * *

**A/N: **

**Ya, so I'm really sorry for not updating! And I really got into another fandom, also. Please review if you're not going to kill me, and I'm sorry we didn't get to see Nico much in this chapter! Thank you reviewers! And thank you Beta even though you have now retired. D': You have been awesome! So sorry, this chapter will probably have a lot of spelling mistakes and such! **

**And I need a new Beta for this story! If you would like to be my Beta, please review or give me a message! :3 **

**And lastly, when I started writing this, the Mark of Athena wasn't out yet. So ya, I'm not sure if I should keep going. :/ But I will see what I can get! **


End file.
